Kickin'Up!
by AllisseLove
Summary: finally it is summer vacation Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Gunter Tinka go on holiday to the cousin of Cece ... Ty starts to like someone! Will Jack be jealous? and will Cece and Rocky try to bring Kim and Jack together ? sorry I know bad Summary I hate it! XOX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfictioners, sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good ... because I'm from the Netherlands so English is not my main language**  
**I hope you all like it!**  
_**Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It or Shake It UP!**_

* * *

**Cece pro.**

I'm so glad number one it's summer vacation! no more homework no more detention! I'm free for 2 months! and number two my amazing mom said that we in this summer vacation can go to my cousin Jack Anderson in San Francisco! wow okay? I'm so excited but I do not know Jack Anderson .. I've only seen pictures when we were like 3 or 4 years old. okay but it is better than here in Chicago I find it nice here but not when you have the entire summer vacation here. so I'm happy and still without my brother Flynn! and Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka (I know) and my boyfriend Gunter and the best part must come no parents! and today is the day we finally go to San Fracisco!

"Rocky!" I yelled out the window and she yelled "Comming!" and my mom was behind me and yelled "DON'T YELLING OR YOU WAKE EVERYBODY UP IN THIS COUNTRY!" and I shoked and said "shhhhh!" and she said "did you shhhh me?" and I said "Yes I did" and my mother said nothing and Rocky came with her suitcase and said "I'm ready" I nodded and my mom said "Cece,when you arrive at the airport call me okay?" and I nodded and said " I will do that "and my mom said "do not worry about that they do not recognize you ... because your aunt know ... how you look okay?" and I nodded again and said " Rocky you have everything? "she said " yep " and mom screamed " FLYNN WE MUST GO! " He came so fast room and we went out the door. when we are in the car with Ty and Deuce we went to the airport. I got a text message and I looked and it was from Gunter

** hey babe, **

**Tinka and me are already at the airport **

**where we have to wait?**

I replied

**hey **

**o just at the entrance **

**LVU!**

he replied

**key **

**thanks **

**LVU MORE!**

and my mom said "were here!" We parked and went to the entrance and saw Tinka but where was Gunter? and then came two hands before my eyes and said "guess" and I said "Gunter?" and I could see again and said "hey!" and gave him a peck on the lips and we walked inside and my mom told Gunter "take care of her" and he said "always!" and we went to the customs and said "BYE!" and we went to the plane

~line break~

* * *

**next day in the dojo**

**Jack pro.**

finally summer vacation! there are five things that I like

**1. no homework!** (I hate it sooo!)

**2. no school **(I hate school!)

**3. practice with the group **

**4. my cousin comes to us from Chicago with some friends**

and one of my favorites

**5. none of us are going on holiday so I go and spend lots of time with them and most with Kim** (okay I admit I have a huge crush on her)

We were done with practice and I heard "Hey Jack" I turned around and saw Kim and I said "Hey Kim" and she ask "when comes your cousin?" I replied "today, you wanna go with me to pick them up?" she bite her lip and said "Umm..O-" she was interrupted because screams of Jerry "WOOH! NO SCHOOL! NO DETENTION!" and I said "Jerry you know that after 2 months we have to go back to school right?" and he said " Don't care!" and I walked to Kim and said "but are you going?" and she said "Sure" she smiled and I said "cool 6 pm my house?" and she said "key! see ya there!" and she walked home and somebody said "what is going to happen at 6 pm?" I turned around and saw Rudy and I said " then I go with Kim to pick up my cousin from Chicago" and he said "sorry I didn't listend anymore when you said I go with Kim" and I said "Rudy!" and then said Milton "YOu and Kim have a date tonight!" and Jerry said "WHAT really Jack WOOOW!" and Eddie said "when you gonna to tell that you like her?" and I said "whaat I..I don't Like her!" they said "UMMHHHH" and I said "fine I like her! happy now?" and they nodded and said "we don't tell her key?"and I said "sure Bye! see you guyes tomorrow!" and walked out the dojo and went to my house.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

finally school is over! I was on the way to my house and went inside and said "Hey mom!""hey honny I'm in the kitchen" said my mom and I went to her and she was cooking and ask "How was school and practice?" I replied "Good mom! o and I have to go at 6 to Jack to pick up his cousin" and she said "oke but first eat" and give me the food and I eat it I was quickly done and went to my room and took a shower and grab my my dark blue jeans and a pink shirt with silver text _* I'm not perfect but just gorgeous *_ on it and dried my hair and grabbed my pink all stars and put lip gloss on and grabbed my Iphone 4 and walked down and looked at the clock and it was ten to six and I said "Bye mom!" and said "bye have your phone with you?" and I said "yes!" and went to Jack's house after a few minutes I was there went to the front door and rang the doorbell and Jack's sister Grace Marry opened the door and she smiled and said "Jack you're girlfriend is her!" and I heard Jack shouting "Marry Grace she is not my girlfriend!" and she let me in and said "you can sit on the couch and then I will get your boyfriend" and ran upstairs and I sat on the bench and then came the mother of Jack and said "hey Kim!'' and I said "Hey Mrs. Anderson" and she said "Please call me Alicia" and I said "Okay soo how are you?" and she sat next to me and said "good and you?" and I said "also good it finally holiday "and she laughed and then came Jack down with Marry Grace and she said "Kimmy here's your boyfriend" and I said "Marry Grace ... Jack is not my boyfriend" and she said "Oh I get it he has not kissed you!" and Jack said "Marry Grace!" and he sat next to me and I whispered, "how old is she ?" and he whispered back "five years" and when Alicia said "so we just talk or pick your cousin?" and we walked to the car and went to the airport and walked to the arrivals and waiting for Jack's cousin and I said "Jack is your cousin a girl or a boy?" and he said "honestly I do not know" I laughed and said "what?" I replied "how can you not know your cousin if it's a girl or a boy?" and he said "maybe I've never seen my cousin!" and I nodded and Alicia said "Kim, Jack's cousin comes from Chicago with some friends and he never meet his cousin" and I said "Ow oke I get it"

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

after a couple of hours in the plane (I don't know how long it is with the plane from Chicago to San Francisco) we finally landed on the airport. It was grazy here I sat next to Tinka and next to Deuce and it was not comfortable and we walked out the plane "Finally out the plane!" I said "Yeah it took so long with Mr.I'm so scared!" said Tinka and we laughed and finally we are at the arrivals we walked from the hall and I asked "Cece where is your cousin?" and she said "I don't know we have to wait then" and I nodded

* * *

**Kim pro.**

after 10 minutes waiting I saw a group of teenagers and asked "Hey Jack is that not your cousin?" and I pointed to the group and he looked and said "I think ... hey mom this is not our cousin and friends?" she looked and said "yes it's them" and we walked to the group.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when Kim ask "Hey Jack is that not your cousin?" and I looked at the group and said "I think ... hey mom this is not our cousin and friends?" she looked and said "yes it's them" and we walked to the group and my mom ask "Cecelia Jones" and a girl with red-orange hair looked at her and she said "Yes?" and my mom said "hey Cecelia I'm Alicia Anderson, "and she looked at her and said," and you are my aunt?" and she nodded and she said "welcome to San Francisco" and she said "thanks" and her group came to her and Cecelia said "these are my friends Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and my boyfriend Gunter" and mom said "nice to meet you and this is my daughter Marry Grace and my s-"I interrupted her and I shook the hand of Cecelia and said " I'm Jack nice to meet you Cecelia " and she said " nice to meet you too Oh and call me Cece " and I nodded and said " Oh and this is Ki-" I wast interrupted by Marry Grace " Kimbely his girlfriend " and I said " Marry Grace how often should I say that she is not my girlfriend " and Kim said "hi Cece I'm Kim nice to meet you" and she said "nice to meet you too and this is Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and my boyfriend Gunter" and mom said "shall we go home?" and we nodded and she ask Kim "would you like to go home with us or should I bring you home?" and Kim said "I like to come" and she smiled _*wow she have the most beautiful smile of the world*_ and we went home and Cece called her mom that she was here.

* * *

**Cece pro.**

a woman called "Cecelia Jones" and I looked and saw a woman with brown hair and I said "Yes?" and my mom said "hey Cecelia I'm Alicia Anderson, "and I looked at her and said," and you are my aunt?" she nodded and said "welcome to San Francisco" and I said "thanks" when I was done introducing my friends Alicia said "nice to meet you and this is my daughter Marry Grace and my s-" she was interrupted and the guy shook my hand and said " I'm Jack nice to meet you Cecelia " and I said " nice to meet you too Oh and call me Cece " and he nodded and said " Oh and this is Ki-" he wast interrupted by his sister " Kimbely his girlfriend " and Jack said " Marry Grace how often should I say that she is not my girlfriend " I chuckled and Kim said "hi Cece I'm Kim nice to meet you" and I said "nice to meet you too and this is Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and my boyfriend Gunter" and Alicia said "shall we go home?" and we nodded and she ask Kim "would you like to go home with us or should I bring you home?" and Kim said " I like to come " and she smiled and we went to the home of the Anderson and I called my mom that we were here when we there our reacton was "WOW" and Jack said "it has good points as my grandfather Bobby Wasabi has trained for all of his movies" and I said "wow dude Your gramps have taught Bobby Wasabi! awesome!" and he nodded and we went inside and OMG it is soooooo big! and then Marry Grace said happy "come Kimberly" and she grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to her room and we sat on the couch and talked.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

when we got in the hous Marry Grace pulled me up stairs to her room man she has a strong grip just like Jack. I looked at her room and wow wath big! oke my room is also big but it weird for a little girl... "Kimberly do you like the cousin and her friends?" and I said "I think so I don't know how they are" and she nodded and said "come" and I went to her and walked to the balcony and saw the sunset and then I heard "It's beautiful huh?" and I shocked I turned aroud and saw Jack and I said "hmmm" I got a shiver and Jack hugged me and turned around and saw his chocolate brown eyes wow its so beautiful is what I do think Jack is my best friend! and Jack said "Kim?" and I looked at him and said "yeah?" our faces came closer I thought _*are we going kiss?* _ our faces were inches apart and we heard "KImberly wher- ow srry" and we broke apart and I said "Um... sorry shall we go inside?" and he nodded and we walkes down stairs and I said "hey" and Rocky said "Hey Kimberly!" I said " you can call me Kim key?" and they nodded and Jack said "shall we look for the rooms?" and the guys said "we want first!" and went with Jack upstairs. so I was here with Cece, Rocky and Tinka and then Rocky ask "where were you?" I said "O.. I was upstairs in the room of Marry Grace" and Cece said "Do you have a crush on Jack?" and I said "No I don't have a crush on him!" and Tinka said "Sure! you know how manny times you said I don't hav a crush on him is so clearly that you have a big and I mean a BIG crush on Jack" and I said "Ow shut it, and have you a boyfriend?" and Tinka said "nope!" "and you?" I ask to Rocky and she said "No, but Cece have" I said "YEah I know she have with the blond boy by the way Tinka is he your brother?" and she nodded and I said "okay" and then the boys came back and the girls went to there rooms with Jack and Ty ask me " are you and Jack ya know together?" and I said "Nope, why?" he said "O nothing" and I ask the blonde boy "So you dating with Cece?" and he said "Yep.. I'm Gunter and you are Kim right?" and I nodded and Deuce said "hey Kim Jack told us that you do karate" and I nodded and he said "does it hurt?" and I said "actually no" and then Jack and the girls came back and I said "um... guys I'm going home." and Jack ask "Should I walk you home?" and I said "You don't have to your cousin is her" and he said "Okay" and I give him a kiss on the cheek and he said "you have seriously a crush on me he?" and I said "no bye Jack see you at the dojo!" and went home.

* * *

**Marry Grace pro.**

when Kimmy was on the balcony I ran downstairs and grab Jack arm and pulled him in my room and went downstairs again and Cece ask "where is Jack?" and I said "Upstairs with Kim talking or made out I don't know I'm not Jack!" and Ty said "a little young girl knows to much about the love." and I said "you have no idea... well I'm going to my room and see wath they doing" so I ran upstairs and saw Jack and Kim almost kiss and said "KImberly wher- ow srry" and sat on bed and Kim said "Um... sorry shall we go inside?"" and Jack nodded and said with his eyes "why i'm so stupid!" and I said with my eyes back "I don't know" and I went to bed...

* * *

**Tinka pro.**

when the boys where back we went to our room and man what big! three beds and a lot of stufs! and we went back to the boys they were talking to Kim and Kim said "um... guys I'm going home." and Jack ask "Should I walk you home?" and she said "You don't have to your cousin is her" and he said "Okay" and she give him a kiss on the cheek and he said "you have seriously a crush on me he?" and she said "no bye Jack see you at the dojo!" and went home. when Kim was gone Jack said "she have a crush on me" and I said "totally" and Jack ask "you guys wanna go tomorrow to the dojo?" and we nodded and Rocky and Cece went to the kitchen. I said "well I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow" and went up stairs.

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

I went with Cece to the kitchen and Cece said " we must bring Kim and Jack together" and I nodded and said "we shall go to bed it's late" and Cece nodded and we went to the boys and Cece kissed Gunter goodnight and we went to our room and Tinka slept all ready. Cece said "can't wait for tomorrow!" and I said "Me too" and we sleep...

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when Kim give me a kiss on my cheek and I said "you have seriously a crush on me he?" and she said "no bye Jack see you at the dojo!" and went home. when Kim was gone I said "she have a crush on me" and Tinka said "totally" and I ask "you guys wanna go tomorrow to the dojo?" and they nodded and Rocky and Cece went to the kitchen and Tinka said "well I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow" and went up stairs then went Cece and Rocky to there room but first kissed Cece Gunter goodnight and Ty did a pillow for his face and Deuce said "Dude that's gross!" and Gunter said " you guys will like it if you had a girlfriend" and I said "he has a point!" and Ty said "we shall go to sleep it's been tiring on the plane." and we went to our rooms.

* * *

**Ty pro.**

when I said "we shall go to sleep it's been tiring on the plane." we went to our rooms and I lied on bed and thought about Kim man her beautiful blonde hair, her beautiful voice man I admit I have a crush on Kim and Deuce said "Aww... Tyler is in love" and I said "Don't call me Tyler!" "WHo is in love?" ask Gunter and Deuce said "Ty is who." and Gunter said "Oww really but why did you called him Tyler?" Deuce said "I don't know" I sighed and Guter said "Nevermind But seriously who do you like?" and I said "let it go" and Gunter said "I don't let things go so say it if you wanna sleep" and I said "NO!" and he said "Okay if you want to... but come not crying to Gunter that your girl have a boyfriend" and I said "Fine! I't a girl with blond hair " and Gunter said "DUDE YOU LIKE MY SITER! EWWW!" and I said "seriously Tinka? I won't give you a heart attack" and we laughed and felt in sleep.

* * *

**so this was my first charpter**

**review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey**

**thanks for all your r************eviews! I like the most of them... so here is the next one **

**__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It or Shake It UP!** or Jennnette McCurdy song **_Not That Far Away _**

******sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good and remeber English is not my main language!**

******hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Jack pro.**

"Jack wake up" I said "Nooooo I don't wanna!" "JACK!" and I fell off the bed and opend my eyes and saw my mom I looked at the alarm clock and it was 7 am and I said "MOM! It's only 7!" and she said "SO YOU have to wake up your sister!" and I sighed and said "you don't get her awake huh?" and she nodded and I said "fine!" I went out my room and saw Gunter and I said "Mornig Gunter!" and he said "Mornig Jack!" and I ask "You wanna help my little sis to wake up?" and he nodded and we went to her room and I sat biside her bed and said "Marry Grace wake up" and she said "Ummmm.." and I said "wake up" and she said "Ummm..." and Gunter said "and now?" and I said "watch" and he nodded "Marry Grace would you marry me?" and she wake up quickly and said "EWWWW NO! 2 THINGS! 1 YOU WITH KIMBERLY! AND 2 YOUR MY BROTHER!" and I said " come princess we have to eat" and she said "fine!" and we went downstairs the grils and Ty and Deuce were also downstairs and I said "mornig" and they said "Mornig!" and we went to the tabel and starting to eat and then went the house phone and I said "I'll get it!" and I awserd the phone (**Jack is bold**)

**hello?**

Yo Jack How was your date with Kim? and you go to practice?

**Ey Jerry I don't had a date! my cousin came yesterday and yep I'm going.**

Save it man but okay I see you there and bring your cousin and friends with you YO! And I don't belive you!

**key bye**

bye

and I went back to the tabel and Marry Grace ask "was it Kim?" and I said "No Jerry" and she said "Oww the Latino!" and Cece said " how is Jerry?" and I said "O Jerry is one of my friends" and Rocky said "Are we going to see your friends today?" and I nodded and she said "okay" when we were done with eating we went to our rooms and changed.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I woke up at 7.30 am and I got out bed and got dressed and put my neckles on and brushed my hair and did it in a ponytale and went downstairs and saw a paper and I read:

**Dear Kimberly,**

**I am at work.**

**srry sweety but I promes that we have time to do somthing... This vacation okay?**

**L U**

**Mom**

I sighed and said "mothers" and went into the kitchen and went eating. when I finished eating my phone went off and looked but the number was unknown and I answer (**Kim is bold**)

**hello?**

Kimberly Anne Crawford?

** yes,with who I am speaking?**

do you recognize my voice?

**No. .. I... OMG DAD ARE YOU THAT?**

yep

**how are you? and where are you? **

good and I'm in New York City

**okay so you're not so far away**

Well ... not so far but enough about my how are you?

** good! it is vacation**

do you still karate and cheerleading?

**yes I do it still!**

okay I have to hang I must get back to work! Lvu bye!

**I Lvu too! bye**

and I hung up and saw a text from Kelsey

**Hey girly! check Facebook!**

**now! **

and I check Facebook and saw

**Jack and Kim have a date tonight! WOOOW! I bet they have kissed! Swagggg man!**

and when I saw that I was so mad! and I said in my self "when I see Jerry I will Kill him!"

went to my room and grab my bag and went to the dojo when I was at the dojo Rudy was in his office and I was punching a dummy and singing:

_**Jennette McCurdy ****Not That Far Away**_

**They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on **

**Broadway They're just paying their dues and waitin' for **

**news on a big break **

**I wish you were here **

**Cuz sometimes I get lonely **

**Guess I'm not the only new girl in town**

* * *

**Cece pro.**

When we were done with eating we went to our rooms and changed and Rocky ask "do you think Jack's friends are 'normal'?" I said "I don't know" and Tinka said "should we go?" and we went downstairs and the boys are there and Jack said "Bye mom! Bye Marry Grace" and we went out the door and waked.

~line break~

when we finally at the dojo we heard singing and it was good and we went inside and saw Kim singing

**We're miles apart **  
**But you're in my heart **  
**I keep you with me everywhere I go**

and saw us and said "O hey guys!" and I said "Kim that was so good!" and she said "umm thanks... I guess" and Jack ask "were is Rudy?" she said "Office calling Bobby I think" and I ask "Kim you're only girl her?" and she nodded and said "it's really fun here especially when Jerry is here because I'm going to kill him when he comes" and Jack said "What did he do now?" we were confused and Kim said "you have not seen what Jerry have put on facebook? "and he said " no what does it say?" she grab her Iphone 4 and show us the page **"Jack and Kim have a date tonight! WOOOW! I bet they have kissed! Swagggg man!" **more than 115 people like it and 200 reaction and Jack said "What!" and Kim said "Can I kill him when he comes?" and he said "better not" and then a short man came out the office and said "Jack who are those people?" and Jack said " Rudy this is my cousin Cece and her friends" pointing to me and Rudy said "O welcome to my dojo I'm Rudy" Kim said "He's our sensei" and I nodded and Rudy said "Would you guys like to practice with us today?" and we nodded and I ask " Kim were is the locker room?" and she said "follow me I still have to drop my stuff there " and we went to the locker room and changed and I saw Kim in a sort of a pajama wearing and a black belt and I asked "Umm ... Kim why are you wearing pajamas with a black belt?" and she said " pajama- OW this! this called a Gi" and I said "ow sorry" and she said "It's okay first I saw karate I tought they wearing pajamas too" and we laughed and she looked at us and said "Cool shirts!" and we said "thanks!" and we walked out the locker room and I saw three unknown guys and I ask "Kim how are they?" and she said "this is Milton (Looks nerdy) this is Eddie (okay creepy) and this is Jerry and I gonna kill him!(a Latino maybe Rocky's type)" and I said "HEy! I'm Cece" and walked to Gunter and said "Jerry you must going to run!" and smiled and saw that Ty was looking at Kim... OMG!

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

when Kim came out the locker room three HOT chicks came after her and Kim said "this is Milton, this is Eddie and this is Jerry and I gonna kill him!" and the red girl said "HEy! I'm Cece" and walked to Gunter and said "Jerry you must going to run!" and smiled and I saw Kim o Man she gonna kill me and I ran out the dojo and screamed!

* * *

**Ty pro.**

when Cece said "Jerry you must going to run!" and smiled and I saw that Jerry ran out the dojo and screamed and Kim said "I only shoot him my dead glare and he ran a way" and Jack said "he's smart" and we laughed and Rudy said "Okay time to spar Eddie and Milton, Kim and Jack go and spar" and he went to us and said "Names?" pointing to us and we said "Deuce, Ty, Gunter, Tinka, Rocky, Cece" and he said "Okay Deuce and Rocky dummy's, Tinka and Cece spar, Ty and Gunter dummy's and I will wait for Jerry that somebody sceared him a way" he looked to Kim and I walked to the dummy's and I said "Why have we to practice the dummy?" and Kim said "that because the sensei he said what you have to do" and I said "and said a girl with a black belt but I don't belive it ...Sooo do you think you can flip me?" and Jack said "I think she can she's a black belt so let it show Kim" and I walked to Kim and she had my arm and flip me over and the last thing I know that I was on the ground "What happened" my head hurt alot "Um I fliped you do you belive me now?" said Kim I nodded and wow she was pretty and she walked to Jack and spar with him and I walked back to the dummy "You sooooo like her" I saw Gunter and I said "who?" Gunter laughed and said "I know who your Julia is it's Kim" and I said "Whaaat...Noo" and he said "Hmmmm... surrre a blonde girl that's what you said last night to me and Deuce" and I said "save the talk for later" and I punched the dummy and then Jerry came and he said "Guys I think I lost Kim" and he saw her and he screamed and Jack said "Dude chill she will not kill you" and Rudy said "Jerry come spar" and he said "I ran in to the beach and back and now I have to spar" and he nodded and he said "Awww Man!" and he went sparring

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when Jerry went sparring Kim and I took a break and I saw Kim she lookes verry different and I ask "Kim are you okay?" and she said "uh" and I said "what means uh?" and she walked to the locker room and Rudy came to me and ask "Whats with Kim?" and I said "I don't know Rudy" and he nodded and went sparring with Jerry and I waited for Kim.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

Jack said "what means uh?" and I walked to the locker room and sat down and remembered why my father had to leave

**~flashback~**

**"dad why should you go?" asked a five year old me**

**"sweetheart my work is now in France"**

** "Where in France?" **

**"In Paris" **

**"But dad I do not want you leave me alone with mom" **

**"I'd rather not leave you and I never forget you and I will always be with you"**

**"but how?" **

**"with this" **

**and he gave me a box and I opened it and there was a note**

**"Take care of yourself and your mother and do not forget I still love you too**

** Love, **

**Dad "**

**and the box was a necklace with a heart with a blue topaz stone and ****I smiled and he put it on my neck and said "Kimberly I will be back but I don't know when but I promes I will come back!"**

**and I started crying and I said "come back soon! I gonna miss you so! and I will wear this neckles everyday of my live" and my dad said "That's my Kimberly!" and we hugged and I said "Becareful!" and he said "you too" and I smiled and he said to mom "Good luck! I will miss you too" and she said "soo what our beautiful little girl said Becareful" and she give him a sweet kiss and said "call me when you in Paris" and he nodded and went to his flight and I cried! and thought *He will come back he promised* and I walked with mom to the car and went home crying my eyes out...**

**~end flashback~**

tears flew out of my eyes and I heard "Kim?" and I recognized that voice it was that Jack and I said "Yes?" and he said "everything okay?" and I said "YES I'm coming" when I got out the door I saw Jack and he asked "were you crying?" "No why do you think?" I asked and he laughed and said "2 things 1. Your eyes are red and 2. you can not lie" and I laughed too and said " sooo why were you crying?" and I said softly, "we can talk about it after practice?" and he nodded and we came back and Eddie said "why did it take so long?" and Jerry said "owww ... smooty smooty somebody in Loveeee" and I said "that's it!" and I grabbed his arm and flip him. Jack said "Kim..." and I said "I know" he said "it's okay" and we smiled and Ty ask me "hey Kim you okay you look sick" and I looked at Jack and he said "Yeah Kim you look white" and I felt dizzy and I said "I...I... thin-" and everything went black.

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

OMG Kim just fainted! and lucky for her she didn't felt on the ground because Jack caught her. _* awwww sooo cuteeeeeee! Okay focus Rocky help her!*_ I thought and Jack said "Rocky open the door" and I opened the door and he brought her to the office and laid her on the couch _*looks like Sleeping Beauty and her prince ...serous Rocky we have now no time for that!*_ and I ask "is it the first time she fainted?" and he nodded and I ask "could we do somthing?" and he said " her forehead is hot ... can you get a wet towel?" and I nodded and went out the office and ask Rudy "Rudy where are towels?" and he ask "In the locker room why?" and I said " Kims forehaed is hot we need to cool it" and he said "Got it" and I went to the locker room and get a towel and made it wet and ran to the office and gave it to Jack and he smiled and said "Thanks Rocky" and I said "no prob" and I went out the office and Cece came to me and said "well?" and I said "she's not awake let just wait key?" and she nodded and Ty said "How is it with Kim?" and I said "still the same" and Cece said "dude why are you carring so much about her? do you like her?" and I said dramatic "ow love so dramatic " _* okay that was just dramatic Rocky *_ and Cece said "okay that was just dramatic Rocky" and I said "hey that's what I thought!" and we laughed and Cece said "I'm gonna look if she's okay" and we nodded and she went to the office.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I said "Kim please wake up" and then Cece came and she said "how is she?" and I said "still the same" and she ask "do you need something?" and I said "No I don't need something... Thanks Cece" and she smiled and I smiled back and she walked out the office and I heard "J..ja..ck?" and I looked and saw Kim and I said "hey Kim feeling better?" and she said "What just happened?" and I said "Kim you fainted" and she nodded and said "how long was I out?" I said "Like 15 minutes" and she sat up and said sad "Ow..." and I sat next to her and said "Okay what's up" and she said "nothing just thinking" and played with her neckles and I ask "Kim who gave you that neckles?" and she said "O my dad before he left" and she looked at me and I said "O okay... it's beautiful" and she said "thanks" and smiled and I whispered "like you" and I thought _*Shoot did I just said that? o man! okay now I feel stupid*_ and Kim said "did you just called me beautiful?" and I said nothing and Kim would say something but didn't say anything and I said "what would you say?" and she looked at me and I leaned in and she did the same and I kissed her soft and then we heard "HEy Jack is Ki- HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and we shocked and broke apart and I said "I will look if Milton is okay" and she nodded and I ran out the office and everybody went to Milton and I said "Milton you need some fresh air lets go" and when Jerry would say something Cece said "Kim you're okay" and everybody went to Kim and I went with Milton outside.

* * *

**Milton pro.**

O man how is it with Kim she is all ready 15 minutes in the office and Jerry said "how long will it take YO!" and I said "I will look" and went to the office and opened the door and said "HEy Jack is Ki- HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and saw them kissed and shut the door and I started hyperventilating and Cece said "Nerd you okay?" and Jerry said "whats up Milton" and Rudy ask "What's wrong?" and then Jack came out the office and said "Milton you need some fresh air lets go" and when Jerry wanted say something but Cece said "Kim you're okay" and everybody went to Kim and we went outside.

~line break~

at the park

I was still hyperventilating and Jack said "Milton breath!" and when I breath normal I said "Okay... Why did you kissed her? explain!" and Jack said "Okay chill I didn't kiss her" okay now I was a sort of mad and said "LIAR!" and Jack Yelled "OKAY FINE I KISSED HER HAPPY!" and I said " thanks... and Jack would you tell me what happend?" and he nodded and said " she woke up and we talked and then something about her neckles and then I said something stupid and then we kissed" and I said "what did you said then" and he said "I said like you" and I ask how long did you kissed her?" and he said "4 or 6 seconds" and I said "okay and did you like it?" and he said " um... I guess" and I said "don't guess say yes or no" and he said "yes okay! I liked it but I don't know if I ruined our friendship" and I said "Jack it's not your foult but don't say you ruined the friendship with Kim and don't worry I won't tell it" and he said " Thanks! should we go back?" and I nodded

* * *

**Kim pro.**

wow Jack just kissed me it was short but I like him (Yeah I Like him!) . when I walked out the office everyone came to me and Cece ask me "You're okay?" and I said "Yeah much better" _*I hope I'm not blushing*_ I thought and Cece said "but why did you fainted?" and I said "I don't know" and Rocky came with water and said "here Kim drink" and I took the bottle water and drink it and she said "Is it the first time you fainted?" and I nodded and Rudy came and said "Kim your okay?" and I said "Yeah Rudy I'm still a live!" and we laughed and Gunter said "tell her" and Ty shook his head and OMG he blushed o man this isn't good looks like he like me Oooww... and I ask "were is Milton?" and Deuce "outside with Jack getting some fresh air.." "Oooww okay" I said and walked to my locker and Jerry ask "what happend inside YO!" and I said "ummm..." and I saw Jack and Milton and Jack give me a look that saids you okay? and then I said "Ummm... What Jack I comming see ya!" and ran out the dojo and Jack ask " you okay?" and I nodded and said "I'm going home" and Jack said "you sure?" and I said "uhu..." and he ask "walk you home?" and I nodded and said "Milton you not gonna tell the guys right?" and he said "I promes" and I said "good ya know what will happend if you didn't" and he said "due!bye" and I said "bye" and walked home with Jack and when we got to my house I opened the door and I said "Jack you can come in if you wanna" and he walked in my house and said "Kim get some rest" and I signed and said "Jack sinds when you're my wife?" and he said "so I'm a lady now?" and I giggled and he picked me up and carried me to my room and laid me on my bed and he said " serous get some rest you need it" and I signed and said "no" and then Jack began to tickle me and I laughed and he tickled me faster and I could not breathe and I said "JAck stop it I can't breathe!" and then he stopped and I breathe normal and he said "you get your breathe again" and I said "Jep" and he began tickle me again and I said "okay, okay you're right!" and he stopped and said "really?" and I said "Yes!" and he said "good!" and I notice we were in a awkward position and Jack notice it too and said "Okay this is awkward" and I said "yep" and he got off me and he sat and I sat next to him and said "what's up?" and he said "nothing" and he grab my picture frame with the picture of me and my father before he left and he said "is this your dad?" and I nodded and he ask "Where is he?" and I said "for now in New York" and he said "did he left you?" and I nodded and tried not to cry but I lost the tears came and Jack said "why?" and I said "for his work" and he looked at me and said "that is the reason that you do not feel comfortable today" and I nodded and said "he called me today for the first time in 8 years" and he said "8 YEARS! why so long?" and I said "because he was busy those 8 years ... and when he was gone a few days we always had contact ... but it became less and less" and he said "and that's why you have that neckles your dad give it to you that you always remember him." and I nodded and said "Jack your the first guy that I tell about my dad" and he nodded and then his phone went and he awsered it and I laid down and he was done with talking to somebody he said "It was Rudy" and I ask "what did he want?" and he said "he wanted to know how you are and I said that you were tired" and I nodded and said "thanks" and he said "but I have to go to my cousin okay?" and I nodded and said "Is okay" and he gave me a hug and left... and I thought _*What's wrong with him? he's sooo off today*_ and I felt in a sleep.

* * *

**Ty pro.**

wow that was weird and I saw that Jack and Kim went a way togheter! and then Milton came and I ask "dude what happend?" and he said "nothing Kim felt not good so Jack bring her home" _*Jack like Kim but will Kim like Jack? and the most important thing would she like me back?*_ and I walked to the dummy and I kicked him on the ground and Gunter said "Jealous?" and I said " at whom?" and he said "at Jack because he's with Kim now" and I said "I don't care" and Tinka said "surre! you care!" and I snapped "go a way Tinka" and then Rudy said "Guntar come here!" and Gunter said "sensei my name is Gunter that's with a 'e'!" and the Rudy said "sorry Gunter and please call me Rudy" and he nodded and walked with Rudy to his office and Rocky said "You like her right?" and I said "who sis?" and she said "Kim due!" and I said "you seeing things" and walked a way.

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

that's was weird but seriously he like Kim..."Hey Rocky!" and I saw Cece and said "Yeah?" and she said "why is Ty so weird then normal?" and I said "Because he like Kim" "OMG! that's what I thought too! but what we have to do now?" was her reaction and I said "I don't know..." and then Jack walked in and I said "Hey Jack!" and he said "hey" and walked to the locker room and I said " Okayyy what's wrong with everybody today?" and Cece said "that called Love Rocky" and I said "uhu.." and then Jerry came _*Wowww he's sooo cutee!*_ "Rocky... Rocky... YO! ROCKY!" and I snaped out my thought and said "Uhhh what?" and Cece said "Freddie ask us to go to get a smoothie" and then said some one "Cece, My name is Eddie " and she said "Owww Yeah...sorry Eddie" and I yelled "WOULD SOMEBODY ELS A SMOOTHIE?" and they said "NO!" and I ask "Ty you wanna a smoothie?" and he said "No!" and I said "Fine but If I come back and you want some then I said 'get it your self!' okay" and he nodded and then Jack came in and I said "sure I like smoothies" and Eddie said "YO Jack come and get with me a smoothie" and he nodded and walked with us to a smoothieshop...

~line break~

at the smoothie shop

"Soooo what will the girls want" Eddie ask and Cece and I said the same time "we don't care just get some surprise us" and he said "okay.." and went to the bar and we sat down and I ask Jack "hey Jack how long do you take karate?" and he said "um... let see when I was 5..." and Cece said "wow that's..." and Jack said "that's 9 years" and Cece said "9! I tought 10!" and he said "nope" and I said "so your fourteen?" and he nodded and we said "wowww.." and I said "that is interesting" and then Eddie came with the smoothies and said "a strawberry smoothie watermelons for the lovely and beautiful Cece" and Cece said " awww thanks and how sweet but if you wanna know I have a boyfriend" and he said "sure!" and Jack said "she has" and He said "I don't belive you what's his name and do you have a picture? " and then Cece said "It's Gunter and her" and she showed him the picture and he said "okay... a pineapple kiwi lime smoothie for the beautiful hot girl Rocky" and I said "aww thanks! He's sooo sweet!" and then he said "and for my best friend Jack a watermelon banana smoothie" and he said "thanks man" and Eddie had his smoothie and Cece ask "what for a smoothie do you have Eddie?" and he said "a banana mango smoothie" and she nodded and we walked back to the dojo.

~line break~

at the dojo

and when we walked in Cece said "Um Jack can I talk to you?" and he said " okay" and we went outside and Ty said "what's wrong?" I said "nothing" and drink my smoothie and he tried to say and I said "NO! you don't wanna! remember?" and he said "FINE!" and walked to Gunter and went talking and I thought _*what will Cece and Jack talking about*_ and I waited.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when we were back at the dojo and then Cece ask "Um Jack can I talk to you?" and I said " okay" and we went outside and we sat by Falafel Phil's and I said "okay you wanna talk about what?" and then she said "okay do you like Kim?" and I said "Whaaat Noooo I.. Like Kim good joke Cece" and she said "O come on Jack you walked her home..." and I said "so what she felt ill" and then my phone went and it was Kim and I awser it (**Jack is bold** and _Kim is Italic_)

**hey Kim your okay?**

_Jack I'm feeling fine._

**O good but why you called me?**

_I felt lonely can you guys please come?_

**one moment... **"Cece would you like to come to Kim's house?" and she said " sure I texst the gang"

**hey kim were comming key?**

_key and maybe the door is closed so ya know were the key is right?_

**Yes I have to go to your room and kiss you**

_JACK! you sooooo insane!_

**But that's why you like me right?**

_emm... no! see ya!_

**Bye**

and I ended the conversation and Cece looked at me and I said "okay what?" and she said "Don't like her huh?" and I said " your point is?" and she said " Jack you walked her home you teasing her that she like you and the importand thing was you was alone with her in the office from Rudy when she fainted and came running to Milton and What did you do inside kissing her?" and my mouth was open and said "okay 1. that's really no reason and 2. Kissing Kim In your dreams Cece" and she said "OMG you Kissed HER!" and then Phil came and said "Who kissed her? and who is her?" and I said "hey Phil this is my cousin Cece, Cece this is Falafel Phil" and she said "hey" and he said " okay how kissed how?" and then came a sound and Phil said "Tootsie" and went away and Cece said "YOU Kissed her?" I said "Whaat nooooo." and she said "Jack!" and I said "Okay fine I kissed her happy" and she smiled and said "so you like her?" and I said "Jep" and she nodded and we went back to the dojo and I said "hey Guys wanna go to Kim?" and they nodded and we went to Kim's house and we heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**wow this one is a long charpter **

**sorry about the cliffhanger! **

**********Review! because I like it but I like the most positive reviews! **

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy!**

**Thnx for all your riviews! I love them all! **

**srry for not uploading !**

**but here is the next one!**

**enjoy!**

**__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It or Shake It UP!**

* * *

_we went back to the dojo and I said "hey Guys wanna go to Kim?" and they nodded and we went to Kim's house and we heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**Jerry pro.**

Okay we made our way to Kim's house when we were there we heard a scream yo! and Jack yelled "KIM!" he said something to Milton and he ran to a tree and went climbing and went to her balcony and went in side... and Cece said "Yet in her room, huh ..." and I was confused man! Lucky Gunter ask "Cecelia...what are you talking about?" and I was soooo confused and I said "Who the heck is Cecelia!" and Cece said "that's me but I like Cece better" and I said "Okay now I'm confused" and then Cece said "I'm talking about Jack... we went to a place and we talked and then Kim called she said something and Jack said then '**Yes I have to go to your room and kiss you**' so that's why I said Yet in her room, hu..." WOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! I'M SOOOO CONFUSED! "WHAT!"Ty yelled

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when I yelled "KIM!" I went to Milton and said "the key is in the flower pot by the door" and went climbing on a tree and jumped on her balcony and went to her room and I compleetly froze..

* * *

**Ty pro.**

"WHAT!" I yelled and Tinka said "Ooow...someone is jealous!" and I snapped at her "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" and she said "SURRRE!" and I walked to Milton and ask "what you doing?" and he said "finding a key" and I laughed and said "dude why in a flower pot?" and he said "Jack told me" and I said "dude don't believe him he can ma-" I was interrupted by Milton saying "FOUND IT!" and I said "Or he's right" and he opened the door and let us in and we heard yelling "SO BUGGER OFF RICKY!"

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I heard "KIM!" and I knew it was Jack and I said "JA-" a hand came over my mouth _* Ugggg why is he here! Owww yeah! I a sort of dumped him and he want a second chance*_ Jack came in and froze compleetly after 30 seconds he said "what you doing here?" and he said "seeing **my **girlfriend" and Jack said "I don't think so" and he said "wait you guys are not together do you?" and Jack said "actually we are" and he gave me a he his 'just act with me' look and I understand him and he said "sure proof it!" and Jack said "I can't" and he said "why not?" and he said "because you holding her!" and he pushed me to Jack and said "Fine Proof it now!" and I turned to Jack and he looked at me and he kissed me like 25 seconds and then we broke apart and he hold/hugged me and I said "go Ricky he proof it just face it Jack and I are a couple!" and he said "But... but he-" was interrupted by Jack yelled "SO BUGGER OFF RICKY!" and he went to my balkony and said "this isn't over jet!" and jumped and ran away.. and we walked down stairs and Eddie said "what was that?" and I said "R.W." Milton and Eddie nodded and Jerry said "I don't get it" and Milton said "R.W. don't you know?" and He said "Yes!" and Milton said "Okay a hint Kim's horrible dancing and we shocked" and he said "Ow you mean Ricky Weaver?" and I said "Jep" and Cece said "wow why was Ricky Weaver in your room?" and I said "because I won a concert for school from Ricky Weaver and that night he tried to make a move on me and I trew him... and he came back asking me for a second chance" there mouth stood open

* * *

**Cece pro.**

Wow did Ricky that? and I ask "why did you trew him?" and Kim said "because he thought I was a blonde and not smart and that he coul a move on me and than dump me" and I nodded and Jerry said "something happend upstairs?" and Kim shook her head 'no' and Rocky said "is it true you dance horrible?" and Kim said "yep I... I guess" and then I said "could you show us" and she shook her head 'no' and Ty said "O come on Kim! I show you some moves and you do it after I show it" and Kim nodded and watched him he did the moonwalk then spun around and did a pose and said "WOEH! now your turn" and Kim did the moonwalk spun around and came close to him and said "in your dreams" and he froze and we laughed and he was red!

* * *

**Jack pro.**

wow that were amazing dance moves that Ty showed and when Kim made those moves she said "in your dreams" and we laughed and Ty turned red wow he's embarrassed I could tell you. Cece said "well Kim it doesn't look that bad" and Rocky said "it was amazing when you tricked Ty" Tinka said "yeah we shoul teach you one of our best dances" _*she looked so beautiful*_ I thought Kim said "well I guess I'm not that good" and I said "Kim I think you shoul try and then show it for us" and Kim said "umm... okay if you guys want that then I'm in!" and Cece said "Okay then could teach you today and tomorrow" Rocky said "ummm Cece... it's 18:00 pm we have to go back.." and I suggested " maybe if you want you can also sleep here if it's okay with Kim?" and Kim said "sure I'm fine with it" and then said Cece "okay we have to eat at Falafel Phil's and than we grab our stuff's and come back at your hous okay?" and then Ty ask Kim "Kim wanna come too?" and Kim said "sure I also have to grab my karatebag at the dojo because I forgot it" and bit her lower lip and Ty said "cool" Milton gave Kim the keys and said "here" and Kim smiled and walked to her room. a couple of minutes she came back downstairs and we left.

~ line break ~

we walked in Falafel Phil's and I ordered and went to the group and ask "were is Kim and Cece?" Gunter said "they are at the dojo to grab Kim's bag" and I nodded and sat towards him and ask "how long are you dating Cece?" and he said "10 months" and I said "wow that's long" and he said "and you and Kim?" and I said "were not dating" and he said "really? it looks like you guys do" and I said "no were just best friends" and he smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

"Kim you find your bag?" ask Cece and I said "Jep it's by my locker" and I walked to my locker and grab my bag and said "lets go" and we walked to Falafel Phil's and I saw Jack and Gunter talking and Cece and I walked to them and sat down Gunter said " Hey Cecelia" and she said "don't call me Cecelia!" and he said "why not I'm your boyfriend so I can call you Cecelia and kiss you" and she responserd "no you can't" and he said "Cecelia" she looked at him and he kissed her and I said "problely it can" and we laughed and Phil came and said "here are your foods... Oww it's a dubble date isn't?" and I tried wath to say but he said "Kim I didn't know you date with Jack?" I was red and said "PHIL! I don't like him!" and he walked a way and Gunter said "Surre!" I werd redder and he said "see you like him your bluching" and I shoot him my dead glare and he focused on Cece and I said "better you can focus on Cece" and he said " and you could better focus on Jack" and I said "okay that's it" I tried to stand up but two arms came on my waist and Jack said "Kim no need to kill him" and Gunter said "lets eat" and I kicked his leg and eat and he said "what was that for" and I said "for embarrassed me" after we finshed our food the guys were joking well that was not that bad but then Jerry said "and then we had a dance battle and Jack and Kim were flirting with each other Man that was sooo swagg!" I looked at Jack and he at me he blushed and Jerry said "Jack DUDE your blushing like Kim when we tried to get our flag back and Kim threw her stick to you when you got the stick your winked at her Kim blushed... I do not think all the time .. but I just saw this upside down ... and woooow you like Jack! Kim!" he made a kissy face I though _* okay I was wrong! Sooo that's it! I'm out here!*_ I walked mad out Falafel Phil's.

* * *

**so that was this charpter!**

**anyways**

**riview!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**

**O and: at August 5th to August 29th I will not upload! because I go on holiday! to the Philippines**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy!**

**Back from the Philippines! **

**Thnx for all your riviews! I love them all! **

**here is the next one! sorry it took sooooo long but I was thinking for a cliffy...**

**enjoy!**

**__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It or Shake It UP!**

* * *

_Jerry said "Jack DUDE your blushing like Kim when we tried to get our flag back and Kim threw her stick to you when you got the stick your winked at her Kim blushed... I do not think all the time .. but I just saw this upside down ... and woooow you like Jack! Kim!" he made a kissy face I though * okay I was wrong! Sooo that's it! I'm out here!* I walked mad out Falafel Phil's._

* * *

**Ty pro.**

I said "so far I knew Kim she will kill you Jerry" Jack said "I'll look for her" and he went away then Jerry said "okay what have I done it was a joke!Man!" and I yelled at him "JERRY SHE SAID SHE HAS NO CRUSH ON JACK!" Deuce said "he's sooo jealous! at Jack and Kim because they are now talking togheter." I yelled at him "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" and walked mad out Falafel Phil's. I didn't know where I was but I was far away from the gang. "Stupid Jerry, stupid Jack, why have Jerry to make stupid jokes about Jack and Kim" Soon I came to the beach. Man the beach here is sooo big and fine. all my anger went away. I didn't look where I was going when I walked into someone. I felt on the sand and looked to the person how was also on the ground.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

tears came out my eyes. I was now somewhere in the woods... I sit on the grass and pulled some grass out of the ground. Jerry's words are still in my head. I'm telling you it's Killing ME!_*Jack DUDE your blushing like Kim when we tried to get our flag back and Kim threw her stick to you when you got the stick your winked at her Kim blushed... I do not think all the time .. but I just saw this upside down ... and woooow you like Jack! Kim! **You like Jack! Kim! *** _I thought. "Ugggg first Mhmmm at the tournament.. then putting on facebook that I had a 'date' with Jack... and now this what's next reading my diary?" I said it loud but lucky I'm far a way from them I said it out loud.. "I'm lucky I'm far a way from them." seconds ago I heard "hurting the grass I see?"

* * *

**Deuce pro.**

Ty yelled "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" and walked mad away. "Gheeee... what's wrong with him?" Gunther grab me by the arm and said "remember what Ty said last night?" "Yeah, he's in love with a girl with blond hair" I said he looked at me and said "and how has blond hair?" I said "simple Tinka and Kim" he gave me a look and I said "No he don't" he nodded and said "yep" I said happy "he likes Tinka!" "DUde that's gross! I'm talking about Kim you idiot" said he."ooow. but Jerry said Kim like Jack and Jack like Kim" he said "yeah that would be a problem..." "yeah it would.." I said and turned to the group that was laughing about Jerry. I sat down and said "What was so funny?" Jerry said "I told them about Eddie how tried to ask Stephany out but she ignored him" Eddie said "but then she saw my performance with Jerry, Milton and the lovebirds. and she liked me totaly!" "but then she broke up" said Jerry "awww.. that's sad" said I. Eddie said "why does no girl like me!" he stood up and Milton said "because you want to be a playah" Eddie said "yeah that's true.. I have to go see you guys tomorrow.." and he walked out the door.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I was in the woods because I know Kim good. If Jerry make a stupid joke that gets her mad then she is always in the woods, but where? Then I heard "I'm glad I'm far away from them." I looked behind the tree and saw Kim sitting on the ground pulling some grass out the ground and I said "Hurting the grass I see?" she looked up and said "find it so bad then?" I said "No.. But why are you…( looked at her cheeks) Have you been crying Kim?" she said mad "NO!" I sat beside her and said "you have been crying" she said "I don't!" I said "you do!" she said "don't" I said "do" she said "don't" I said "do" she said "I don't!" and slapped in my face I said "I think I deserve that.." she nod and said "yep totally!" she started attacking the grass again. I ask her " are you mad at  
Jerry" she replied "hmmm…" I ask " is that a Yes or a No?" "hmmm…" she answered again. I signed deep and said "If I gonna to ask you something you always going to answer 'hmmm…'?" she said sad "no.." I opened my mouth but Kim said " I'm sick of Jerry and his stupid jokes!" I nod and said "I know…" she said "he does not know what's going on with my family and how I felt about it." I said sweet "I know but later you have to tell them." She looked at me and said "I know… but I'm afraid" I said "afraid about what? That they laughing about it?" she said "Yeah…" I stood up and said "come we have to go back." I stoke my hand out and she took it and said "thanks" I ask "for what?" she said "for begging a good friend" _*Au! That hurt..*_ I said "no problem" she looked at me and gave me a short kiss from 2,3 seconds on my lips. I teased her " you really don't have a crush on me?" and she flipped me and said " I don't have a crush on you!" and held her hand out I took it and we walked back to Falafel Phil's.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

When Jack and I where at Falafel Phil's I said to Jack "hey Jack I'll wait out side" he nod and walked inside and I said to my self "why did I kissed him? I don't even know if he likes me back.." I saw Eddie and I walked to him and

I started with him a conversation**(eddie is bold) **

* * *

I said "hey Eddie why you're here?"

he said **"because I wanted to."**

I said weird "okay?"

he ask **"where have you been?"**

I said " the woods"

he nod and said **"do you think a girl wants me?"**

I said "off course Eddie!"

he said **"because I like Grace… does Grace like me" **

I said "I don't know Eddie"

Eddie ask **"do you think Grace like a playah?"**

I said "Eddie… Grace don't like players… and actually girls don't like players"

**he signed**

I said "Eddie you are a nice guy and a funny guy. You don't need to be a playah to get girls. Only to be your self, and maybe one day girls would love you because you're a 'normal' guy. And not a guy that's a playah."

** He smiled at me.**

I said "think about it. No matter what you choose you'll be the same Eddie as before you decide to be a player."

**he smiled bigger.**

I said "Eddie you have a good Personality don't ruin it. to pretending to be a playah"

I smiled back.

he said **"thanks Kim.. see you tomorrow"**

end of the conversation

* * *

he smiled back and went I guess home. I walked to the gang how was waiting for me. Cece said "who was you talking to" I said "Eddie" I looked at the group and saw that Ty wasn't here. I ask "guys where's Ty?" Deuce said " Ty was mad and went away" Jack said "where?" "I' don't know" said Deuce. I said "Rocky you're his sister. Where goes Ty when he's mad?" she said "to the beach" and we walked to the beach_._

* * *

**Ty pro.**

I stood up and said "o man I'm so sorry" then the guy said "it's okay man" I remember that voice. I said "Smoot? Are you that?" then he said "TY!" we did a bro-hug**(Smooth is** **bold** Ty is 'normal')

"hi man how are you doing?"

**"good man! Where's Rocky?"**

"with her friend at Falafel Phil's"

**he nod**

**"Dude I didn't remember you. You changed a lot!"**

"really? You then. It looks like .I look in the mirror"

We laugh

**" but why you're here?"**

"friend from Rock has a cousin and we stay there so.. here I am!"

**"How's her cousin then?"**

"Jack."

**"Jack Anderson?"**

"Yep do you know him?"

**"Yes. We had a dance battle with the Stepbrothers"**

"Ow.. okay"

**"But I have to go"**

"okay see ya bro!"

**"see ya!"**

We did a last bro-hug and he went away.

I turned around and saw a big group coming to my way. Then a girl came running to me. It was Rocky she said "here you are!" the group came now also to us and Kim said "we were looking for you" I said "really?" she said "really" I smiled and Kim said "Jerry can be irritating sometimes but if somebody is missing we never going home until we found the person" I smiled bigger and said "thanks Guys!" and we walked back to Jack's home and I said "hey Rocky guess who I saw at the beach" she said "your self in the water?" we laughed and I said "no! Smooth!" everybody was still.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

I was so happy about the conversation with Kim.

she was sooo nice to me.. her last words are stuck in my head "Eddie you have a good Personality don't ruin it. to pretending to be a playah"

now I know why Jack have a crush on Kim... She have 8 things:

1. She's so sweet

2. She have beautiful eyes

3. She's soo nice

4. if you have a problem she help you find a way out

5. She's smart

6. She always begging her self

7. have beautiful long blond hair

8. She's so beautiful

What am I saying! okay it's true but Jack like her!

'but don't you like Kim also' said a voice in my head

I don't like her!

'Yes you do!'

okay,okay I admit!

I Eddie Like Kimberly Anne Crawford! HAPPY?

* * *

**ooooww a cliffy!**

**so that was this charpter!**

**anyways**

**riview!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy!**

**Thnx for all your reviews! I love them all! **

**here is the next one! **

**enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin 'It or Shake It UP!_**

* * *

_now I know why Jack have a crush on Kim... She have 8 things:_

_1. She's so sweet_

_2. She have beautiful eyes_

_3. She's soo nice_

_4. if you have a problem she help you find a way out_

_5. She's smart_

_6. She always begging her self_

_7. have beautiful long blond hair_

_8. She's so beautiful_

_What am I saying! okay it's true but Jack like her!_

_'but don't you like Kim also' said a voice in my head_

_I don't like her!_

_'Yes you do!'_

_okay, okay I admit!_

_I Eddie Like Kimberly Anne Crawford! HAPPY?_

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

I was arguing with my thought (_Italic is his thought_ and 'normal' is Eddie)

Dude I can't like Kim!

_But you like her!_

But Jack is my best friend..

_But… but there's no but. You like her (love her). He's to shy to tell Kim that he 'loves' her.._

So he's shy who not?

_You!_

Me!

_Yes you can ask her out!_

He too

_But you have 'the thing' and Jack doesn't_

But if I ask Kim out than will Jack murder me! He's a black belt and I'm a yellow!

_Bla, bla … you have Kim to protect you! Kim is also a black belt!_

But I don't want to hurt Jack… what should I do?

_I'm telling you all the time. Ask Her Out!_

Who?

_KIM! YOU IDIOT K-I-M! KIM!_

I don't want to be murdered.

_Jack is to hart broken to hurt you because if you date Kim. He don't want to hurt you if you with Kim. Kim is his weakness! DUDE DON'T YOU GET IT?_

What get it?

_Dude! Where are you man! He's protecting Kim. He warned her from R.W. and saved her. He 'saved' her from Brody how was with her at the cotillion. He was with her when she passed out. He got her when she fainted. He saved her from R.W. too times! He ran after her when she ran out Falafel Phil's! and came back with her! That boy cares about Kim! How blind are you?_

Who's R.W.?

_OMG! DUDE! RICKY WEAVER! O man sometimes I thinking how's smarter you or Jerry…_

Ow yes Ricky Weaver.

_No Really?_

No time for sarcasm

_Urggg ask her out!_

Her?

_OMG! KIM! K-I-M! KIM YOU IDIOT! DUDE I'm SICK OF YOU!_

I shook my head and started thinking…

* * *

**Jack pro.**

We stood still. Kim ask "Smooth? From the Stepbrothers?" Ty nod and said "were cousins." We nodded and walked inside. The girls went to they room getting there stuffs and Jerry, Milton, Ty, Deuce, Gunter, Kim and I where in the living room. Gunter ask Kim "so Kim where were you?" she said "to the woods." Jerry said "a the woods so many things happened there..." he smiled evilly. Kim grabbed a pillow and threw it to Jerry and he felt on the floor. Kim said "Boom! If you tell them Jerry than is the next thing you know is you're in a hospital" Jerry got a shock face and we laughed and Milton ask "so something happened there?" Kim said "no nothing happened there.." "mmmmhhmm…." Said Jerry. Kim said mad "That's IT!" she stood up and tried to kill him. I stood fast up and put my arms around her waist and pulled her back. She sat on my lap and I said to her "no need to kill him" Gunter said "you sure your not a couple?" I said "were not a couple." He nod.

* * *

**Gunter pro.**

Well that was weird. Jack knew when he have to save Jerry form Kim.. haha… they sat back and Kim was on Jacks lap and I said "you sure your not a couple?" Jack said "were not a couple" I nod and saw that Ty was a little jealous. He was only looking at Kim. Then I saw Jack was also looking at her. Uohhhh. Jack and Ty have both a crush on her! Then came Marry Grace down stairs and said " hey guys and Kimberly" she looked at Kim and said "I see that you have made up.." Kim said "where are you talking about?" she said "my brother. Lap. Got it?" then she said "sooo…. Were not a couple Marry Grace" she said "hmmmmm…" Kim rolled her eyes and then came Cece, Rocky and Tinka. We stood up and walked to the door. I said "how long has it take to get what you need it?" Rocky said "Long… where girls!" finally we reached Kim's house. Kim grab her keys and opened the door. we went inside. I ask Kim "dude does your mom knew your having friends here?" Kim said "yup" Jerry said "can we come over too?" Kim said "no. because 1. I don't want to be embraced anymore because of your stupid jokes and 2. we are going to practise a dance for you guys sooo. Ha!" Jerry looked sad but then happy I could tell he has a big grin on his face and happy said "key see you tomorrow" I kissed Cece good-bye a long time. Then I heard "Dude gross!" I broke the kiss and said "Ty you would like this if you have a girlfriend!" I walked to the door and kissed her one more time and said " see you tomorrow Cecelia love you!" she said "love you more!" and I shut the door and all the guys where looking at me. I ask "what?" Jerry said "why do you kiss her two times?" "to say goodbye and sleep well" I said and he was confused. Then came Jack out her house. I ask "dude why did it took soo long?" he said " what?" I said "you was long inside there what did you do?" he walked and said " I said good-bye to Kim." I looked at him and shook my head saying to my self 'something happened today... but what?'

* * *

**Jack pro.**

Tinka ask "hey where the guys?" Kim said "outside I guess" for some reason I hugged Kim. 'what's wrong with me?' I ask my self and said 'probably puberty' I signed and said "I'm going home." I kissed Kim's cheek and said "see you tomorrow." and I whispered in her ear "Do you like me?" her react was "dude!" and slapped my face. she laughed I ask " do you think this is funny?" she walked to the door with me and said "yeah it's funny" and she laughed. I said "see you tomorrow!" and I kissed her lips for one second and left. When I was out side I said to my self 'why did I do that? I don't know if she likes me back' someone was talking to me and I said 'what?'

* * *

**Kim pro.**

Jack kissed me does it means... noo... I said "girls should we go to my room?" they nodded and we went to my room. "WOW! Kim what a big room!" said Cece. "Thanks.." I said and walked to the balcony. Rocky said "okay lady's you have to see this. You can see the other side of the place." "yep.." I said and went inside and sat on the ground. Tinka ask " for sure... there's nothing happened in the woods? Right?" I said "no there's nothing happened" I felt my cheeks turning red. She saw that and said "ohhh your blushing..." I laughed and said "stop doing that!" then Rocky and Cece came to us and sat also on the ground. Rocky said "okay a questions. but Kim you have to tell the truth" I nod and Rocky ask "Where were you in the woods and what happened?" I said " deep in the woods and there was nothing special happened" Cece said "what happened there then?" I said "Well... I was hurting the grass" Tinka said "anything more?" I shook my head Tinka ask "where's the bathroom?" I said "go to the hall and the walk to the first door on your left side" she nod and Rocky said "I'll go with you" they went. Cece said " Kim did you kissed Jack?" I said "NO! EUWL! GROSS!" she said serious "Kim..." I said "okay we kissed happy!" she said "when?" I said " when we were in the office from Rudy, her in my room 'to scared' Ricky Weaver, in the woods and when he went." she said "you kissed each-other four times!" I said "I guess.. but please don't tell anyone!" she said "your secret is save" I smiled she ask "but what was wrong with Eddie he didn't looked happy." I said "he said no girls want me." she said "poor Eddie." I said "yeah but he will be okay" then Rocky and Tinka came in the room.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

I was sitting on my chair and I was writing a note:

* * *

**_Dear Kim,_**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue all I wanted to say is I have a crush on you._**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue all I wanted to say is I love you._**

**_Roses are red , violets are blue every time I thinking of you._**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue I can't stop thinking about you._**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue I think about a beautiful girl and it's you._**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue all I can say is I can't live without you._**

**_Roses are red, violets are blue if I see sunny blond hair I know it's you._**

**_your secret admirer_**

* * *

okay I will put this in her locker tomorrow around 6.

_Why around 6?_

because she wont know that I wrote that for her.

_okay do what you want!_

I can't wait for tomorrow!

_me either.._

no time for sarcasm!

_That was no sarcasm!_

it was!

_no! _

Yes!

_fine think what you think! I'm sick of you! sleep well and talk you tomorrow and don't forget to set your alarm!_

I won't. I walked to my bed and put my alarm on. I text Milton. I have to tell it to someone.

Tomorrow will Kim read this! and I felt in a sleep.

* * *

**Ty pro.**

we where back in Jack's home. his sister said "Hi!" Jack said nothing his sister said "brother did you kissed Kimberly?" he said "Marry Grace!" she said "you did it? OMG! I have to tell mom and gramps and dad!" and run upstairs. I felt really unconvertible 'Jack and Kim kissed? SURE! I'm not jealous!' we sat and Jerry said "well your sis knows a lot and I mean a lot of love! Man!" Jack said "you have no idea. I don't even know if I can get my girlfriend here if she's home. If I get one." I said "okay. I'm going to bed." Jerry and Milton said "can we sleep here?" Jack said "sure you know your way to the room." we went all to our rooms and I ask Gunter "hey Gunter, do you think it's true that Kim and Jack kissed?" he said "I don't know. why jealous?" I said "jealous I No!" he said "Sure..." I went to bed and closed my eyes and said to my self 'Jack and Kim don't like each-other! Jack and Kim don't like each-other!' and I felt in sleep.

* * *

**Milton**** pro.**

we were in 'our room' and I said "what do you think what happened when Jack and Kim where in the woods?" he said "Kiss, made out, romantic stuffs" I nod then my phone went and I saw a text from Eddie:

* * *

**Hey dude!**

**don't tell anyone and specially Jack.**

**okay I think I have a crush on Kim...**

**don't tell anyone and specially Jack.**

**Eddie**

* * *

I yelled/screamed hard "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Jerry shocked.

* * *

**I leave it with a sort off a cliffy...**

**well this was it for today hope you all like it!**

**please**

** review!**

**AllisseLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back with the new chapter! **

**I'm sooo sorry that it took so long! (School is killing me; have to write 3 more stories and too much homework!)**

**But here it is! The next one **

**Have fun with reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'It or Shake It UP!**_

* * *

_I saw a text from Eddie: _

_**Hey dude!**_

_**don't tell anyone and specially Jack.**_

_**okay I think I have a crush on Kim...**_

_**don't tell anyone and specially Jack.**_

_**Eddie**_

_I yelled/screamed hard "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Jerry shocked._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I was going to sleep then I heard "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" I run fast to the room from Jerry and Milton. I opened the door and said "What's wrong?" Milton said "nothing I... I... saw a big spider." I looked around the room and saw no spider... I said "okay... well see you tomorrow." I walked back to my room and went in bed. 'There's something going on but what?' I ask my self. I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Cece pro.**

Rocky and Tinka came in the room and ask. "Did we miss something?" we hook our heads. Kim said "okay who want some popcorn?" they said "We want some!" Kim said "I'll make some" and went out her room. Rocky said "so where were you talking about?" I said "about me and Gunter" I lied and Tinka said "why?" I said "because I love him!" she said "okay whatever!" Rocky said "well I'm going to Kim" and went downstairs.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I walked to the kitchen and went to the microwave and waited. I heard my phone. I answer: **(Kim is bold)**

* * *

**Hello?**

Hey Kimmy!

**JACK don't call me that!**

Sorry...

**Why did you call me?**

Milton screamed HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!

**Really what's the problem now?**

I don't know he said he saw a spider... but I guess it's something ells.

**Why do you think that?**

Well he looked at me. From not tell him.

**Yeah? Umm... do you think they know?**

Know what?

**(Walking to the couch) well about what happened in the office, in my room, the woods, and when you guys went?**

I don't know but Cece knows

**Yeah I know I told her...**

Me too... sooo how is it there?

**Fun I make popcorn and they are in my room how is it there?**

We all went to bed...

**O so now you in you're room?**

Yep... and I can't sleep. (Saying with a girly voice)

**Don't be a girl. That's my job!**

Yeah... but it's easy...

**No it's not. (Walking to the microwave) **

Yeah it is...

**So Milton and Jerry are sleeping over?**

Yep.

**(Put the popcorn in the bottle.) Okay... did Jerry tell something bad?**

No... But what was wrong with Eddie?

**O he said 'why don't any girls like me' and he said he liked Grace. **

HE liked Grace?!

**Surprised?**

NO! So he likes Grace?

**That's what he said to me...**

Okay...

**(Grabbed one popcorn and eat it) Well I have to go back to the girls. (Sees Rocky and said "hey Rocky! Here is the popcorn." gave the popcorn to her and said "I'll come soon" she nods.) But I have to go.**

Aw... Kimmy don't go!

**Jack I have too! The girls are waiting for me!**

But they can wait!

**You too! I speak you tomorrow key!**

Fine!

**Mad at me?**

Yeah really mad (laughed a little)

**Sure!**

No really mad!

**Will a kiss make it better? (I said jokily)**

I don't know... maybe?

**Dude I was only joking**

It sounds like you wanted to...

**DUDE! I don't wanted to It was a joke!**

In my ears don't sound it like a joke.

**Ow... I will beat you tomorrow!**

Yeah and then kiss me?

**Let me tell it slow... I'm... not going... to... kiss... you... tomorrow get it?**

I only heard I'm going to kiss you tomorrow get it?

**Jack you're so...**

Cute, sweet, hot, sexy and handsome? Aw... thanks Kim!

**Hahaha keep on dreaming Jack...**

I will!

**Bye!**

Bye Kimmy

* * *

And he hung up. I signed and went to my room and Cece, Tinka and Rocky were looking at me and I said "what?" Cece said "Was it Jack on your phone?" I nod and Tinka attacked me and I felt on the floor she said "Where were you talking about?" I said "about Eddie, Milton and Jerry. Jerry and Milton are sleeping over at them... and that I'll beat him tomorrow. Will you please go of me!" she sat up and grabs some popcorn. I said "Rocky you okay?" She looked at me and said "yeah just thinking..." I said "about?" She said "I heard your phone call with Jack... You said about he liked Grace and who is the guy?" I said "Eddie" She said "that's the Latino?" I said "no the other one the African" "oh okay" she said. I said "why?" she said "O nothing..." I said "NO WAY! DO YOU LIKE JERRY?" she said "maybe?" Cece said "Finally Miss. Blue gets Mr. umm... Kim what is Jerry's last name?" I said "Miss. Blue and Mr. Martinez" Tinka said "Yeah and Miss. Crawford and Mr. Anderson" My mouth stood open and I said "yeah Miss. Hessenheffer and Mr. Blue!" Cece and I laughed our but off... Rocky said "If my brother goes on a date with Tinka I'll kiss Jerry!" I laughed, and then I ask Tinka who was blushing like all the girls at school if they see Jack. "OMG! Rocky get ready for your kiss with Jerry... cause Tinka like Ty!" she said "Yeah so? He's in love with you!" I said "What?" "Ty likes you!" said Rocky. I said "he likes me?" Cece said "Yeah he likes you. We saw him looking at you all the time." "Why would he not like me?" said Tinka. I said "Tinka don't worry I don't like Ty." She said "Sure you say it only to make me feel better." I said "No. seriously I don't like Ty! But I like Jack!" I covered my mouth. Tinka said "what?" I said "nothing..." Rocky said "come on Kim what did you said?" I said "If I tell you it again... promise you won't say 'I knew it or really! Or laugh or finally! And don't tell him' okay?" they nod and I took deep breath and I said "I don't like Ty because... I like Jack" Tinka said "Ow... there are the red cheeks!" I said "stop it" I was throwing popcorn at her. Cece said "okay girls lets go to sleep okay?" we nod and I went to my bed and they went in their bed in the other rooms.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

PIEP, PIEP, PIEP! Urgg! I put my alarm off and changed in black cloths and grabbed my note and my sport bag and ran down stairs lucky my parents working at the airport at 4am. I grab my keys and ran out the door. I ran so fast to the mall if I could. I was near the dojo and saw Rudy practise. O man he's earlier. Then I saw Joan. I said "Hey Joan could you please help me." she walked to me and said "hi Eddie! What's the problem?" I said "I want this in the dojo, but I'm afraid to be trapped." she said "why?" I said "it's a love note? Don't read it!" she said "Sure kid I'll do it." she walked in the dojo I saw that Rudy was gone she put the note in the middle of the dojo and ran back to me and said "was that good?" I said "yeah thanks Joan!" "Your welcome Eddie!" and walked away and I went to Falafel Phil's to the boys bathroom to change in my normal cloths. I went out the bathroom and walked to Jack's house. I looked at my watch it was 6:30 am.

Is he awake?

_Of course he is..._

Are you sure? Its holyday

_Jack is a guy that does morning practice! Man what you know from Jack!_

That he's in love with Kim.

_Dude only that?_

And will murder me when he finds out that I wrote the note to Kim.

_URGG! DUDE I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!_

"Hey Eddie!" I tuned around and saw Jack. I said "hey Jack. I thought you were inside" He said "Nah I was doing practice." I said "In the morning?" he said "yeah..."

_I told you so Eddie but did you Listened? Nooooo!_

I ask "can I come in?" he nod and we went inside.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

The sun was shining and the birds were tweeting and the tick on my window. Huh? The tick on my window? I opened my eyes and get out bed and opened the door from my balcony and walked outside and stood in my shirt and shorts out side. Two arms came around my waist and I turned around and saw Jack. I hissed "JACK! What on earth are you doing here?" He said "I'm going to get my kiss." I said "Jack you're so unbelievable! I only said it was a joke! You idiot!" he looked in my eyes and said "Your mouth said 'no' but your eyes said 'yes" he pulled me closer to him. I said "It was only a joke" he said nothing. Only pulling me closer to him our face came closer and closer. I only stared in his eyes. He whispered to me "you don't stop me?" my mouth was so dry I couldn't speak... our lips where millimeters apart. His lips where brushing against mine. Then he kissed me. For some reason my hands where around his neck and, he put one hand by my cheek and his other hand was still around my waist pulling me closer to him. He pulled away our nose where touching. He brushed my cheek. I kissed him back. This time was it longer I don't know how long it was and I didn't wanted to leave his lips. I was running out of air so I pulled away. I looked at him and he looked at me. I said "umm..." he said "good explain Kimmy" I said "if we were not on my balcony then I would have kicked you" he said "Sure... you still shocked that I kissed you huh?" I said "umm..." he smiled and said "that's what I thought" and kissed me ones again on the lips. His hand went from my cheek to my waist and pull me closer to him. We broke apart and he said "see ya at the dojo" he kissed me again but short and he left. I walked back to my room and said "Okay what just happened?" "Um... I don't know hun" I turned around and saw my mom. Uho...I please don't tell me she saw the guy! She asks "Kimberly who was that?" I said "umm... my friends they were outside." she said "Kimberly..." I said "I have to change!" and grab so fast my cloths and ran in the bathroom. I said to my self 'O God this is not good! My mom saw maybe Jack.' I changed fast and did my hair in a braid and I grab my karate bag and run to the rooms were the girls where sleeping lucky for me they were changed and we went fast down stairs and I grab an apple, Cece an banana, Rocky also an apple and Tinka a banana too. I yelled to my mom "BYE MOM!" and went out the door. We walked to the mall and Cece said "Kim what happened with you and your mom?" I said "um nothing... we always joking" she said "o come on Kim! We are friends" I said "I'll tell it later key?" she nod. We came at the dojo. I opened the door and saw a paper in the middle of the room. I grabbed the paper and read it.

* * *

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue all I wanted to say is I have a crush on you.**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue all I wanted to say is I love you.**_

_**Roses are red , violets are blue every time I thinking of you.**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue I can't stop thinking about you.**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue I think about a beautiful girl and it's you.**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue all I can say is I can't live without you.**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue if I see sunny blond hair I know it's you.**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

* * *

Cece said "Kim what is that?" I said "a note..." Rocky said "can we see it?" I nod and gave them the paper. Tinka said "Ooh... somebody has a secret admirer!" I said "don't say it out loud!" "What say it out loud?" we turned around and saw that the boys where there and I said "Umm... The song for our dance..." Rocky helped me and said "we wanted to surprise you guys!" Cece said "we have to change!" and we ran in the changing room I closed the door and Tinka said "that was soo close" I said "after a day they will know it... cause Jack will ask me what's wrong until I say what's wrong" they nod and we changed. I walked with Cece out the door and I said "What will happen if I lie to a boy that I like?" she said "simple! You blush, laugh and play with your hair..." I said "okay... that are more flirt tips... that I hate." she ask "why?" "It remembers me a girl" said I. she ask "what's her name?" "Donna Tobin" said Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack and I the same time. Rudy came out his office and said "okay sparring time! Jack and Kim, Milton and Cece, Gunter and Tinka, Jerry and Rocky" I looked at her and smiled and point with my eyes form her you Jerry and back. She gave me a fake smile and began sparring. "Eddie, Ty and Deuce practice with the dummy." Said Rudy.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

I was punching the dummy and looked at Kim who was sparring with Jack.

I wonder if Kim read my note...

_She did_

How do you know?

_She's lying to you guys!_

Okay... I'll figure out with a next note.

_Dude just ask her out!_

And what if she says no?

_Dude! Stop saying that! You like her right?_

Yes but...

_No buts! _

Okay yes!  
_THEN ASK HER!_

I kicked the dummy hard and it felt on the ground. I smiled and went father but still looking at Kim...

* * *

**Jack pro.**

This day starts great! I hope it ends great too. I was sparring with Kim... she has a lot in her mind and I ask her "you okay?" she said "yeah..." I knew she was lying to me. I said "Kim... you're lying to me. You can tell me." she said "fine" I smiled and she whispers "I think my mom saw us..." I shocked and Kim flipped me. I landed on my back and said "what?" and I stood up and she walked to me and whispered in my ear "I'll tell you after practise okay?" I nod. When we tried to continue sparring we all heard "Kim! I missed you sooo much! Babe!" The guy ran to Kim and KISSED HER! I was so mad! My right hand became fist...

* * *

**OHH... A cliffy! **

**Who do you think this guy?**

**I was a little bit in a rush writing this chapter. I'm sooo sorry!**

**Please, please **

**Review!**

**Lots of Love **

**AllisseLove  
**

**To the guest who send this... **

**Guest 9/20/12. Chapter 4 **

**Are you a Filipino cause I am? What kind of language do you speak in Filipino? **

**Here is your answer **

**Well I'm a Filipina. I speak Tagalog and English... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter! **

**I'm sooo sorry that it took so long! Longer than a month!**

**I have school works to do and make 2 reports and I tell ya it's a lot!**

**No worries! I'm back with a new one!**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! I really love them!**

**But here it is!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'It or Shake It UP!**_

* * *

_She walked to me and whispered in my ear "I'll tell you after practise okay?" I nod. When we tried to continue sparring we all heard "Kim! I missed you sooo much! Babe!" The guy ran to Kim and KISSED HER! I was so mad! My right hand became fist..._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I wanted to slap him soo badly. Oh yeah he is Brad Wolfe... Cece came to me and whispered in my ear "who is he?" Finally Brad broke the kiss. I said "Brad" He looked at me and said "Yeah?" I looked at Kim who was shocked. Then she realized what just happened. She slapped him hard in his face! I could tell you saw a red mark on his face. Kim yelled "NEVER KISS ME!" I laughed and said "aw Brad does your 'girlfriend' broke up with you?" He tried to punch me. I blocked it and flipped him. He landed on his back. Kim ran to the changing room. Cece said "I'll go to her." I nod and Brad said "Stay away from her!" I said "you are not my boss!" he said "I'm older." I said "so... I can beat you" He was so mad at me. So he threw me against the lockers. Jerry and Milton cam to me and ask if I was okay.

* * *

**Kim pro.**

Brad kissed me! Urgg! I ran to the changing room and Cece fallowed me. I sat down and put my hand against my face shook my head. Cece said "Okay stupid question." I looked at her and she continues "who is Brad?" I said "that guy that kissed me" she said "Ehhh... Okay and" I said "well we hate him..." She said "why?" I said "remember I said I like your cousin?" She nod and I said "well He don't like him." She said "I saw. His right hand became a fist." then we heard a BANG! I stood up and ask "what was that?" she said "Should we have a look?" I nod and we ran out the changing room. I saw Brad left and Jack was on the ground. I ran to Jack and ask Jerry "what happened?" He said "Brad YO!" I understand it he was in shock.

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

Okay I hide behind Ty. When that scary cute guy left Kim and Cece came. I walked to Tinka and ask of she was okay or also in shock. She said "sure... I'm Okay! No worries r... Right Gunter?" He said "Right." Cece came to him and kissed him short. I walked away and helped Jerry and Kim with Jack. "Jerry you are soo weak!" said Kim to him and he said "chill mamasita I've got this." Kim let Jack go and Jerry grabbed both of his arms and pulled him up. I said "Jerry it won't work" He said "YO! I said 'I've got this" Kim said "He really don't got this" I nod in agreement. "I got this" He said like a baby. Kim said "ohhh... let me and Rocky do it." and she pushed him a way and we helped Jack to Rudy's office. Kim said "Cece! Knock on the door!" Cece ran to us and knocked hard with her feet. Kim said "with your hand not with your feet!" Rudy came out his office and saw Jack and ask "What happened to Jack?" I said "a guy threw him against the lockers and how can't you heard that?" and we put Jack on the long couch. He said "well if you know how the guys are than yeah you think that every boom you hear that it was one of the guy's sooo... and they always joking around." I nod and he left. I said "will he wake up?" Kim said "watch" I looked at her.

* * *

**Nobody pro.**

Rocky watched Kim. She grabbed her hair and tickle with her hair over his nose. Rocky said "and that is going to work" Kim looked at her and said "Ya have a better idea?" Rocky said "well how about water?" She nod and said "come we get some water." They went out the office.

* * *

_**~Cece and Gunter**_

We were outside talking about what happened. Then Gunter asks "Do ya think he will be okay?" Cece said "I hope so." Then Rudy was arguing with and police officer. "Joan you need to help me!" said Rudy. She shook her head and said "He will be okay." Rudy looked at us and said "why are you guys not inside?" Cece said "getting some fresh air." He looked at her if she was lying. Then he turned to Joan and said "But..." "No buts Rudy" Said Joan. Cece and Gunter went back inside.

* * *

_**~Inside**_

Everyone inside was still a little shocked. Then Jerry said "Dude... That was not swag man!" Eddie said "Yeah that shocked me" Then Jack came out the office.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

I woke up in the office from Rudy. I was lying on the bench and have so a pain. The most that hurt was my head. I stood up and walked out the door. Jerry saw me and walked to me. Then said "Dude! What are you doing out the office?" Then came Rocky and Kim with water and a towel and saw me. They ran to me and said "what are you doing?" I said with hurt "umm... Walking." Kim said "you have headache right?" I only nod. Rocky said "here drink some water." she give me a bottle and I drink it. I felt dizzy. Kim looked at me and said "dizzy right?" _ How does she know that? _I slowly nodded and Kim said "go and sit down" I signed and went back to the office and Kim walked with me and said "well I didn't meant to go in the office." I said "does it care." I sat down and she sat next to me and she said "No... Here is a wet towel." I took it and then she asks "what happened?" I felt my anger coming and I said "Brad" she said "Yeah and?" My hands became fists. Kim lays her hands by my fists and I looked at her. She said "Jack what happened?" I said "well..." I couldn't concentrate. She is sooo cute, beautiful, nice, sweet, and smart and more things. I looked at her and she said "Tell me when you feel better Okay?" I nod. Then I ask "what did ya said before you flipped me?" she looked at her hands who was placed on my hands and she let her hands go and said confused "HUH? What?" I said "before ya flipped me... What did ya said?" she looked at her hands and blush a little. I looked at her. Then I said "Kim look at me." she looked at me. I gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Cece pro. **

I went in side and saw Rocky staring at Jerry. Wow she likes him! "What's wrong with Rocky?" said Gunter while hugging me. I said "Oh something called love." He looked at me and said "okay...Who?" I lied "I don't know" he said "Cecelia..." I said "what!? I don't know" He looked at me and said "Okay... where is Jack? I need to talk to him" I said "well I guess he's by Kim." He ask "Yeah where?" I said "I don't know." Tinka said "she's really falling for him right?" I nod and said "when is she or he making a move?" "WHO!?" we turned around and saw Ty. I said "chill dude!" he said "where are you talking about?" I said "about a cute couple." He was silent. Then he said "I'm going to the office." I said holding him back "NO Jack needs rest! If he's there." Rocky said "Yeah he's in there with Kim." Ty said "What!" I said "chill! They are not kissing each-other" he looked at me with big eyes. Then said "What!?" then Rocky came to me and said "can I talk to ya. NOW!" before I could answer she grabbed my wrist and we walked to the changing room.

* * *

**Rocky pro.**

I was looking at Jerry he's soo cute. I felt my cheeks turned red. I opened the door from the office and saw Jack and Kim kissing. I held my breath in and mouthed 'OMG!' I slowly made my way to the door. I opened it quietly and walked out. Then I closed it carefully. I went to Cece to say she had to come now. I brought her to the girls changing room. When we were inside Cece said "OW!" I said "come on that was not hard" "Okay tell me" holding her wrist. I said "well I went in side the office and" I walked to her and whispered "I saw Jack and Kim kissing" Her mouth dropped and said "No way! Are you kidding me?" I shook my head and said "no kidding but what about Ty he likes her allot and I mean allot." Then Tinka stormed in and said "here are you." I nod.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

When we were un shocked. I went back to the dummy and kicked it. Rocky came out the office with an OMG face and ran to the changing room. I thought

* * *

I wonder what happened.

_If you really wanted to know. Then go inside!_

Better not

_Fine don't do it. But come not crying to me if it's something bad._

I really wanted to find out.

_Go then!_

But w-

_YA WANTED TO KNOW THEN GOOOOOO!_

Okay, okay chill I will go

_And the mind wins again! Woooow!_

* * *

I kicked the dummy ones more and walked to the door from the office. I took deep breath and opened the door quietly. I saw that Jack's face went away from Kim's face. Then Kim said "I think my mom saw us." I was confused. Mom?

* * *

Okay what happened with them and why Kim said that her mom saw them?

_Dude what do you think?_

Food... I'm hungry!  
_No time for food! Think Eddie think! _

I don't know where you are talking about.

_THEY KISSED MAN! DUDE DO YOU GET IT?  
_Get what?

_Kim said I think my mom saw us. That means they kissed!_

Did they?

_Yeah!_

I'm not sure.

_I'm speaking the truth!_

* * *

I shook my head and heard Jack saying "Do you really think she saw that we kissed?" she nod. I closed the door with a bang and said to my mind.

* * *

You are right

_What I didn't hear you?_

You are right!

_See! Don't say I'm wrong!_

We have to go to falafel Phil's

_Wait to eat?_

No to make an other note to ask her out!

_That's my Eddie!_

Finally!

* * *

I went to the changing room and changed in my normal clothes. I grabbed my bag and went to falafel Phil's. When I was there I sat down and grabbed a notebook and a pencil.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

Wow that kiss was long and sweet. Kim said that her mom saw us. I was shocked for a while and said "Do you really think she saw that we kissed?" She nods. I said "Ow good!" then the door closed with a bang. We looked at the door and then Kim stood up and said "okay who that was I going to kill it!" I walked to her and said "Kim don't" We walked out the office and Jerry said "Yo dude! Do ya know why Eddie is acting weird?" I ask "was it Eddie?" Jerry said "Yeah dude he saw something and closed the door hard YO!" "And he said 'I make a note to ask her out" Said Milton. "Her?" ask Kim confused. Deuce said "A girl who he likes. Then he went to falafel Phil's" Kim said "A girl huh?" She smiled and said "well I have to go..." Then she walked away. Ty ask "what happened there?" I said "Nothing why... are you jealous?" He said "I'm not jealous! Why keep everyone saying that!?" I looked at Tinka. She wanted to walk to him but take a step back. She walked to Kim who has come out the changing room. She smiled at me and walked to Cece. I felt warm in side, but something wasn't right.

* * *

**Kim pro. **

I walked with the girls outside and Cece said "girl spit it out right now!" "What do I have to spit?" I ask them "What happened inside." said Tinka. I looked at the ground and said quietly "Talking and maybe a kiss..." "KISS!?" they yelled. I said "such... Nobody here have to know it!" "Who have to know it?" We turned around and saw the guys. "Ajajajjj!" said Cece. I looked at Ty he looks hurt. He didn't look at me but he glared at Jack. I was feeling really uncomfortable now. "Who kissed?" ask Ty really angry. "None of your business! TY!" I snapped at him. "Just say it!" He yelled at Rocky. I couldn't take it anymore and yelled "UURRGG! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO IRRITATING ME! LET ME BE ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE! NONE OF YOUR FOKKING BUSSNES! OKAY!" and I stormed off I don't know where I was going but I hear everyone yelling my name that I have to come back. I didn't listen. I walked straight to the beach. Sitting in the sand and tears where streaming down my face.

* * *

**Eddie pro.**

_It's different to say how much I love you..._

_Everyday I see you and every chance is new_

_You blew my entire mind away._

_I'm to nervous to say 'hey'_

_You never know how much I like you..._

_Your eyes are soo cute if they are shining in the sun._

_Your laugh made my day perfect._

_Your beautiful hair turns brown gold in the sun._

* * *

"I don't know maybe it's her time?" I looked trough the door and see the guys coming in side. "Time?" ask Jerry confused. "Period maybe?" said Ty. Then Rocky slapped her brother. "OWW!" was Ty's reaction. "Ohhh be a man!" snapped Tinka. "Hey Eddie" said Jack. "Hey" I said sadly. "What's up dude?" ask Deuce. "Ohhh nothing" I lied to them. "Hey what is this?" ask Jack and he grabbed my paper. Shoot I forgot to put it in my bag! He read the note and looked at me. Ohhh noo... he is going to explode. If he read the last line...

* * *

**Well I leave it like this, **

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! **

**Maybe I update sooner next time. If my school don't kill me XD**

**Well if it makes you all happy I'm now busy making the next chapter. When you were reading this chapter :D**

**Soo I hope you all liked it!**

**What will be Jacks reaction when he read the last line?**

**Please, please, please review!**

**AllisseLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter! **

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! I really love them!**

**But here it is!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'It or Shake It UP!**_

* * *

_"Hey what is this?" ask Jack and he grabbed my paper. Shoot I forgot to put it in my bag! He read the note and looked at me. Ohhh noo... he is going to explode. If he read the last line..._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

_It's different to say how much I love you..._

_Everyday I see you and every chance is new_

_You blew my entire mind away._

_I'm to nervous to say 'hey'_

_You never know how much I like you..._

_Your eyes are soo cute if they are shining in the sun._

_Your laugh made my day perfect._

_Your beautiful hair turns brown gold in the sun._

* * *

I looked at Eddie and ask "you wrote this?" He nod and ask "why is it bad?" "No... It's good" and I tossed his notebook back on the table and ask "for who is this?" "Ohhh for Grace." he said. I looked at him and said "Ohhh okay... Well I have to go." and I walked out Phil's. Walking to Cece and Gunter and said "come we have to go. to find Kim" Cece stood up and said "well come then!" and she walked Gunter and I shook our heads and I said "Cece darling. The beach is the other way." I pointed to the other side from the mall. She smiled at me and walked to the way I pointed. We walked and walked and I thought about the last line on the note from Eddie.

* * *

_Your beautiful hair turns brown gold in the sun._

_Your beautiful hair turns brown gold in the sun._

* * *

Brown gold? If I remember Grace have pure brown hair. He was lying to me! I was soo mad. "Dude your okay?" I looked at Gunter and said "No... I'm not" "What it is?" He ask me "Ohhh just a 'friend' lied to me right in the face that's all" I said to him "That 'friend' where you are talking about is his name Eddie?" He ask me. Okay he knows "yeah" I said. It was quiet for a while, then I ask "How did you knew?" He laughed and said "Jack, I saw you reading his note." I nodded. We walked and walked until we came to the beach.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I looked up and thought why am I here now. I looked next to me, there was a stick. I grabbed it and wrote things in the sand. When I was done. I heard voices. I shocked and run away to my home.

* * *

**Cece P.O.V.**

We where at the beach. No Kim. I sat down and the boys looked around. I looked in the sand and saw things written in the sand. I stood up and read them.

* * *

'_Everyone wants to be happy_

_Nobody wants to be in pain_

_But we can't have a rainbow_

_without any rain'_

* * *

I shook my head and read a other one:

_' Pain makes you stronger_

_Fears make you __brever_

_Heartbreak makes you wiser_

_So thank the past_

_4 a better future'_

* * *

"GUYS! come read this!" I called them. They came and I pointed to the texts in the sand and they read it too.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I signed and stood up and walked away. Not caring much where I was going. Someone ran in to me. I looked at the person and saw it was Kim. Oh God! "Kim!" I said, "I'm so sorry!" I apologized to her. "It's cool Eddie." She said and stood up. "Where were you?" I ask "Beach" Kim said.

_Okay Eddie this is your time_

I ignore my mind and saw tears. "Have you been crying Kim?" I ask. She nod and said "But I have to go my mom wants me home so. Bye Eddie" and she ran off.

_You Idiot! you had to ask her out!_

I don't want to cause I have a Brewer problem!

_You are a softy!_

I shook my head and walked to the beach I heard voices and I turned me and saw the gang. "Eddie where are you going?" ask Ty. "Beach" I answered "Kay we also" Ty said and we walked to the beach finding all texts in the sand written. Jack, Gunter and Cece stood there reading. We looked also at the sand. I read

* * *

_'Don't ever leave_

_The one you love_

_For the one you like_

_Because the one you like,_

_will leave you for the one_

_They LOVE!'_

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

_'With you_

_I'm like = :) (smiling)_

_With out you_

_I feel so...= (x.x) (alone)_

_Close to you_

_My heart is like = (3 (unbroken heart)_

_Away from you it's Heart broken'_

* * *

_'Find a way to your heart,_

_and tell him/her what you think_

_Don't even lie, but tell him/her the truth_

_If you really love that person tell it right in the_

_face. 'Cause I think the person will understand_

_how you are feeling.'_

* * *

_'When I see you,_

_I miss your smile._

_When I see your smile,_

_I miss your hug._

_When I hug you,_

_I want your kiss_

_xxx-J-xxx_

_I love you'_

* * *

I took a picture from the last one and I signed. Kim was right, you have to tell to the person you love that you love the person. "Hey guys, I'm going father to find Kim" I said. "Maybe we split up?" suggested Deuce. I nod and said "Jerry, Deuce and Ty look at the park, Cece, Rocky, Gunter and Tinka look in the woods and Eddie and Milton look at the mall." They nod and Ty ask "Where are you going to look?" "Her house." I answered him. "Why alone?" He ask. "Dude it's Kim's home not darth vader" Milton says. I looked at him and Jerry said "Dude good luck." and he pat my back. I nod and said "bye!" and I ran to Kim's home.

* * *

**~line break**

**At Kim's home**

I climbed on the tree my way up to Kim's balcony. I ticked on her window when I stood on the balcony. She open the door and said surprised "Jack!" I stepped inside.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack stepped inside. I closed the door and ask "why you are here?" "We were all looking for you, Kim" He said. I nod and said "Sorry I freaked out but I couldn't take it anymore." "It's okay. By the way nice texts you wrote in the sand." "How did you knew?" I ask, Jack smiled and said "Kim I know you longer than today and I'm your friend, friends supposed to know that." I nod. I had a feeling that this is not the only thing he came here. "Anything ells?" I ask him and he said some lines that I never knew he would say to me "When I see you, I miss your smile." I smiled at him. back in my head I said to my self he read it. I said "When I see your smile, I miss your hug." I came closer to him he did also. He hugged me and I looked in his eyes and said "When I hug you, I want you-" He kissed me. I smiled in to the kiss. When we broke apart. He said "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too, Jack" "I knew that you have a crush on me!" He said happy. "Good time to ruined the moment Jack." I said while rolling my eyes. "Awww, I'm sowwy babe" He said and pecked my lips. "yeah, sure" I said. He smiled and grab me by my hips and kissed me. My arms came around his neck. We where kissing until I heard "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" We broke apart and Eddie by my door. He looked shocked and I looked at Jack. Then he ask-

* * *

**MWAHHHAAAA! A other cliffy!**

**That was this chapter. **

**A bit short, but Kick is together! **

**What do you think Eddie is going to ask?**

**Pleas, please review!**

**AllisseLove **

**P.S. If you read my story I Never Forgot You would you pleas vote on my poll? It will help me to continue my story! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you all**

**xxx **


End file.
